dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn (G1)
Harley Quinn, also known as Harleen Frances Quinzel, is a main character in the DC Super Hero Girls web series. She is astudent at Super Hero High School and a troublemaking prankster. Superpowers *'Enhanced Athleticism:' *'Athletic Combat:' *'Gadget Usage:' *'Blunt Weapon Proficiency:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Exceptional Acrobatics:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Skilled Gymnastics:' *Immunity to Poison (implied): Gadgets *'Mallet:' *'Boxing Glove Backpack:' *Joy Buzzer: Background Appearance She has pale skin and long shiny light blonde hair tied up into pigtails by two black hair ties. She has a blue stripe in one pigtail and a red stripe in the other. She has blue eyes, and she wears red lipstick and blue eyeshadow. She wears a black bandit mask and a top that is themed around the joker card with a checkered red and black diamond pattern going down it. She also wears a black belt with studs in it that match her bracelet and denim blue shorts and leggings that have one red side and one black side. She wears blue shoes and white socks. Like most of Harley Quinn's incarnations, she speaks with a New Yorker accent. Personality She is a wacky, humorous, and a lively tomboy. She is a supreme prankster. She is extremely athletic and friendly. She's also very sneaky and mischievous. She has quick reflexes of the way she twists and turns. Harley is a cheerful, bubbly girl. She is one of the few students who relies on combat items rather than superpowers, such as Batgirl, Catwoman, Lady Shiva, and Katana. Origin In most versions of her origin, Harleen Quinzel was a young psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who fell under the spell of the malevolent Joker and joined him in a life of crime. Whether or not that stuck depends on the particular timeline- in some, Harley remains fallen from grace, but in others she becomes her own unique brand of heroine, such as in “Injustice“ where she joins the heroes, and “Return of the Joker”, where she is completely reformed and angry at her twin granddaughters for going down the villainous path she once did. The version of Harley that attends Super Hero High, therefore, is closer to the latter interpretation, in that her exuberant, mischievous personality is simply how she is in this timeline (possibly due to coming from a long line of fun-loving pranksters) and not a side effect of trying to remold herself into the Joker’s ideal moll (in fact, the Joker is not yet an official character in this series). Her accent indicates that she might still be from Harley’s traditional home base, Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. Roommates * Wonder Woman * Batgirl * Supergirl Trivia *Harley Quinn was originally named Beulah, and was one of the Penguin’s lackeys (oddly enough) back in the 1970s. She wore a green and black jester costume. However, Beulah was scrapped, and the Harley Quinn we know today was created in 1992 in the Batman: The Animated Series episode “Joker’s Favor”. Her origin story was first explained in the comic “Mad Love”, which was later adapted into an episode of The New Batman Adventures in the late 90s. *Harley Quinn's voice actress, Tara Strong, also voices Poison Ivy and Raven. * In Supergirl's book, Harley's father Mr. Quinzel is as big of a prankster as she is. * Unlike most of her incarnations, this version of Harley is not a villain (and never has been) and doesn't have bleached skin or white makeup. She also wears red lipstick instead of black. * Her bed is a large trampoline with pillows. * The fact that she hates needles is a reference to her incarnation from Batman: The Animated Series. * Her favorite foods are cupcakes and potato chips. * She tutors Supergirl in gym class. * She is an athletic and spunky young teen. * Wonder Woman ("Wondy" as she calls her) is her first roommate. * Like her other incarnations, she is friends (and possibly romantically linked) with Poison Ivy. She also calls her Red. *She is best friends with Wonder Woman and Poison Ivy. *In “Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn“ and “The Odd Couple” Harley uses a famous line of the Joker's, "Why so serious?". She has also called people “Puddin’”, one of her nicknames for the Joker. *This version of Harley has a pet monkey, unlike her previous incarnations who have hyenas. *She is not a natural blonde. Her real hair color is unknown. *She has a sister named Delia, who shares a first name with one of Harley’s granddaughters in “Return of the Joker”. *She comes from a Jewish-Catholic family, the other two Jewish characters being Hal Jordan and The Riddler. *Her dyed hair is a reference to Suicide Squad. *It is unknown if she is immune to poisons yet like her previous incarnations, but it is implied in "Ha-Ha Horticulture." *In “Haunted Harley”, the book she reads is a reference to Scooby-Doo. *Her room has several Joker references, mainly the green walls with red lips and “HA HA HA” painted on them. *It is unknown if this version of Harley is interested in psychology/psychiatry, though in "DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis" she was seen dressed as a psychiatrist while giving Raven therapy. *Like some of her other versions, she can roller skate. *She hates it when people copy her, as mentioned in “Quinntessential Harley”. *She has her own vlog: Harley’s Quinntessentials. *Wonder Woman used to find her annoying, but now they are tighter than ever. *She has a trapeze in her room and the ceiling resembles a circus tent, *She owns a smartwatch. *Her pajamas and bathrobe resemble a jester costume, a reference to her original counterpart in the Batman cartoons. *She seems to sleep in her trapeze rather an a bed. Gallery IG070815 1.jpg IG070815 2.jpg IG070915 1.jpg IG071015.jpg IG073015.jpg IG090315.jpg IG100515.jpg IG100815 10.jpg IG100815 9.jpg IG101115.jpg IG110415.jpg IG111115.jpg IG022216.jpg IG030816.jpg Be yourself.png Harley Quinn description.jpg Harley Quinn profile.png Hero Team.jpg Quiz Harley Quinn.png Superhero Alter Ego Quiz.png Harley_Quinn_DCSHG_Eyes.png Harley_Quinn_DCSHG_moving_eyes.png Harley_Quinn_DCSHG_angry_eyes.png Batgirl_DCSHG_Back_and_Legs.png Wonder_Woman_DCSHG_Comic_Back.jpg Batgirl_and_Harley_Quinn_DCSHG_Comic_Back_and_Leg.jpg Batgirl_DCSHG_Comic_Back.jpg Star_Sapphire_DCSHG_Comic_Eyes_with_VR.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains